Night Terror
by TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: Sam runs away and Dean is faced with the worst night of his life. Wee!chester


**A/N- This was requested anonymously by someone on my Tumblr. Enjoy and review!**

It was Monday night and Sam and Dean were alone until Wednesday. John had left them early that morning to get to a hunt the next state over.

It was the first time that John had left the boys for more than a night and Dean was feeling pretty good about the responsibility that his father had now trusted him enough to give.

At ten years old, Dean felt like he was old enough to take on more responsibility. He had been taking care of his baby brother since that awful night that his dad had shoved Sammy into his arms. He knew how to take care of his Sammy when he was sick, knew what his favorite foods were and knew how to stop any temper tantrum that happened to occur. He knew more about his baby brother than even their dad did and he was old enough to be left alone with him.

That is why when their dad had brought up the subject the previous night, Dean had jumped at the chance.

He had listened to all his father's long lectures about the importance of staying inside and keeping the salt lines up. He had watched as his dad demonstrated how to load and unload the gun, even though he already knew how to since he was six and he had nodded seriously when his dad told him to watch out for Sammy before exiting the motel room. Like he didn't already do it, but none the less, he did it all with no complaint, because he was going to prove to his dad just how grown up he was.

Sammy on the other hand was incredibly against their father leaving him. At six years old, Sammy still did not know about his father's job and the importance it was to the world. To him, his daddy had left him and he did not like it one bit.

Because of this fact, Sammy was being a complete brat for Dean and Dean was becoming increasingly annoyed with his little brother.

First, when Dean had noticed that his brother was upset, he had tried all the things that usually calmed Sammy down. He had made him his comfort food for lunch, a grilled cheese sandwich with a glass of milk. He had offered to read to him, play with him and let him choose a movie the boys could watch together, but each time, Sammy had shook his head stubbornly, stuck his lower lip out and continued on with his tantrum.

It was when Sammy had actually spit in Dean's face though that he had honestly had enough.

Sammy had asked if the two could go over to the arcade next door to play some games before bed and Dean had reminded him that their dad had told them to stay in the room until he got back.

Sam did not take that answer well.

"That's it Sammy!" Dean yelled when the saliva hit his face, "If you want to be a brat then you can go to bed for the rest of the night!"

John had discussed with Dean that if he felt the need to punish Sam at any time when he was not present, he could send him to the corner or to his room, but he was never to strike him or hurt him in any way.

Sam pouted when he heard his big brother's sentence and he ran to his room screaming; "Now you hate me too!"

Dean had felt a horrible after hearing what his little brother said, but if he wanted to be a brat then he had to deal with the consequences.

Fifteen minutes later, after Dean had cooled down and he figured Sammy would be cooled down too, he went in to talk to his brother and figure out what was wrong with him.

As Dean opened the door, he was overcome by a feeling of dread and worry. Sammy was gone. Dean looked around the room frantically, noticing quickly that Sam's backpack was missing and the window was left wide open, salt line broken.

As Dean scanned the room once more, he noticed a piece of paper with sloppy writing scrawled across it;

"Dean, Nobodee wants me eneemor. I am runing away! Love, Sam"

Dean was overcome with panic and he quickly decided he had to go look for him.

A million thoughts buzzed through Dean's head as he rapidly shoved on his shoes and put on his jacket.

_Where could he be? What does he mean nobody loves him? What if he was picked up or beaten up?_

Dean's mind played out millions of scenarios as he ran around the small town looking for his brother.

It was a cold night and Dean shivered as a cold breeze bit the tip of his nose. But he didn't care. Sam was gone, maybe hurt or worse and his dad was never going to trust him again.

He had checked everywhere he knew his little brother would go, the park, the library, even the school, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

Dean searched hours, running all over town in search of Sam. He saw the sun start to peek its way over the horizon as a feeling of dread and panic washed over him.

He could be anywhere by now, Dean thought as he started back to the motel, deciding to call his dad and continue his search once he knew his dad was on his way.

He was sure his dad would be full of disappointment. The last thing he was told before being left alone was to watch out for Sammy and he couldn't even do that right.

Arriving at the motel, Dean ushered himself into the small lobby to use the payphone.

He entered and a feeling of warmth overcame him as the heat from the fireplace unfroze his limbs.

Then as he passed the main desk, Dean saw a small boy wrapped in a blanket on the couch near the fire. Relief washed over Dean as he ran over to hug the small bundle.

His Sammy was okay. He was safe and warm and being watched over.

Dean hugged his younger brother tightly and Sammy was shook out of his sleep.

"Deanie?" Sammy questioned groggily.

"Sammy! Don't you ever do that again, you here?" Dean whispered, tears that he didn't know he was holding starting to fall.

Sammy nodded tiredly, "Can we go home?"

"Yeah Sammy, let's go," Dean replied, all of a sudden being overcome by drowsiness.

Dean carried Sammy out the doors and into their room. He tucked him in, laid down himself and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

And Dean never wanted to let go.

**A/N- Hope you liked it, it was written quickly, so pardon any typos. Reviews always appreciated :)**


End file.
